Pink Diamond Earrings
by Snakechildau
Summary: Her date with a man turns into something more and Gijoe is involved.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Diamond earrings**

My name is Cecilia Velasquez born 1983 in Detroit Michigan, I work as a reporter for ABC news Australia. I'm 5'8, size ten with F cup breasts and a big butt, I'm Latino. My mother was from Santiago Chili, native Chilean not white Chilean. My mother's name was Estelle Velasquez Wilkinson and my father was Lonzo Wilkinson. My mother died from bleeding a day after I was born and my father died the same day fighting overseas as a Special Forces. I have three siblings from them, all older then me that I've never met. My Uncle Jesus Velasquez took me in as a baby and then I got taken by DOCS in Australia, because my Uncle was running a drug lab in Nimbin. I was adopted by a family called the Hamilton's and I had their name till I was eighteen. I met my Uncle, Grandparents, Auntie Annie and cousin Ezra when he found me at age eighteen. I learnt Spanish when I stayed there for 2 months in the Chilean summer. So I now have a part Chilean accent. My Uncle makes sure I visit every year for the summer. The most recent summer he took me out to a party for a first time with him and Ezra. Ezra's like a Latino Lindsey Lohan or Paris Hilton. My Uncle is rich thanks to illegal mining industry and drugs, his cover is he runs a textile business.

Today I'm 28, its September 1st. Almost my birthday. I just got back from visiting my Uncle. As I'm getting off the lift with my ipad in hand, with all my research for my latest story. I bump into a American guy, with brown hair and blue eyes, Muscular build.

I say, "Sorry."

He looks at me and says, "That's alright M'am."

I walk on down the hallway and halfway down, I get a hand on my shoulder and I turn around. He says, "Miss?"

"Yes?"

He puts out his hand and says, "Hi I'm Ryan Wren."

I shake hands with him and say, "Cecilia Valesquez. How may I help you? Are you looking for someone?"

Ryan says, " I am here for work, but I wondered if you might have dinner with me?"

I look at him and say, "Sure. How about Friday night at 'The Three Wise Monkeys' we meet for a drink first. Say Seven?"

He says, "How about tonight? And can I get your number?"

I say, "Sure, sure. Tonight and my numbers -."

He puts it in his phone and says, "Okay got it, I'll see you tonight. Bye."

I say, "Bye."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I dress nice but a casual, blue dress with a blue small jacket over the top and my Gucci bag. I'm there at quarter to seven, I go to get a beer at the bar and wait, then he's there near me and says, "Hi."

I say, "Hi."

He dressed nice, but casual as well.

He says, "Would like to just go and get something to eat? Is There a Sushi train near here?"

I say, "How about a Japanese restaurant nearby its not too expensive but it serves more than sashimi? Just I don't like Sashimi myself."

He says, "Sure lets go there."

We go there and it's a nice fancy restaurant and actually not cheap.

I look at the menu and say, "Sorry its not actually as cheap as I thought. I just looked it up online recently and like the look of it."

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't mind."

We order, I get Spicy chicken hot pot and a cold Japanese beer. He get Sushami and cold Japanese beer. Then he asks, "So are you a research assistant at ABC Australia?"

I say, "No, I'm actually a reporter now I was research assistant but I was promoted."

He says, "Oh, where do you think you be going?"

I say, "I should be going to Afghanistan on Friday."

He says, "You reporters don't need training for that right?"

I say, "No, besides I've been there before anyway. What do you do?"

He says, "Oh, I work in security."

We get our food and beers, we start eating. He asks, "Have you ever been to Chili for work?"

I say, "No not for work for holidays to visit my family. Why have you?"

He says, "Yeah recently. I noticed stuff there is run by a drug lord. Did you notice that?"

I say, "No. But I barely notice what goes on in Shady places, I stick to the nice areas."

He coughs and says, "Really I meant its going on in even the nice areas."

I say, " Oh well I'm hopeless at noticing things like, guess that makes me a bad reporter with my rose coloured glasses on."

I smile at him.

He smiles back and says, "Yeah I guess so."

Then we continue to eat and we talk about Sydney and other things, laughing and just having a all around good time. Then we finish up and go to pay when the bill comes but he takes it and says, "I'll pay."

I smile and say, "Thank you."

He nods and goes and pays with his card, then he comes back and we go to walk outside I say, "I need to go to the ladies, but bye anyway. Thanks for tonight. It was lovely."

He strokes his hair and then says, "How about I wait outside for you and we talk about what we'll do then."

I smile and say, "If you want, I'll just be a sec."

He nods and walks outside and I go to the ladies, in there is beautiful fifty something redhead doing her make up she smiles at me, I smile back then go to the toilet. When I'm finished and I wash my hands she's still there, she asks, "That young man you're with he seems nice, are you having a good time?"

I shrug my shoulders and smile saying, "Yeah I guess."

I dry my hands then I go out to the front of the restaurant and hes still waiting for me, I say, "Hope I didn't take too long?"

He says, "No not at all."

I ask, "Well, so what do you want to do now?"

He says, "How about we take a cab back to my place?"

I look around uncertain, thinking and then I smile at him and say, "Yeah sure."

He says, "Good lets go."

He hails a cab and we get in, He says, "Balmain - please."

The cab takes us to a nice house in a rich neighborhood and Ryan opens the gates with a automatic buzzer. Then when the cab stops at the front he pays and we get out.


	2. Chapter 2

Then the cab leaves and Ryan shows me inside, he turns on the lights of the beautiful home and then takes me to a living area with a small bar. He says, "Take a seat." He gestures to the hard couch and I sit.

He asks, "What would you like to drink?"

I say, "Do you have Vodka and lemonade?"

He nods makes it and passes it to me, I say, "Thank you."

He gets himself a bourbon with ice and then sits down next to me.

I take a mouthful of my drink then look at him and he comes up close to my face and says, "Cecilia-"

Before he says anymore I lean in and kiss him leaning my breasts against his body and my arms around his neck, he responds and kisses me back. After what seems like five minutes I pull away and look at him, he puts down our drinks. Stands me up and looks at me, he pulls in close to my face again and I take my dress off, just unzip it and let it drop to the floor. Then I look at him, he gives me the once over looks at me surprised.

I then take my bra and panties off and I hear an intake of breath, then he says, "Ah, would you like to go upstairs with me?"

I say, "Definitely."

He takes me upstairs to a bedroom and then he undresses. I'm not disappointed with the six pack and nice size penis. He puts a condom on from the drawer and then lays me on the bed, I feel a bit of pain when he enters. So gasp a bit, he asks, "You alright?"

I say, "Yes."  
We have sex for five minutes and then we climax, me just before him. Then he looks at me, kisses me passionately and then we go again and again until sunrise. He then gets off me and puts the condom in a bin beside the bed. I look at him and he says, "Cecilia that was great the best I had in ages." He strokes my fringe and I say, "Same, though I've only done it twice before."

He smiles and asks, "Yeah?"

I say, "Yeah."

He looks at me pulls me close and says, "Cecilia there is something I have to tell you."

I look him in the eyes with a smile on me face and ask, "What is it?"

He stokes my hair, my fringe that goes down to the end of my face. He says, "I'm undercover Cecilia."

I look at him and ask, "What do you mean you're undercover?"

He sighs and says, "I'm a JOE."

I smile and laugh a bit, then I say, "Like the movie with Channing Tatum as Sergeant Freedom?"

He shakes his head and says, "No." Then he gets up and picks up his pants and pulls out his wallet and shows me his ID. It says, "GI JOE."

I say, "So Gijoe actually exist?"

He lies down on the bed beside me and holds me and says, "Yes, Cecilia I'm a JOE. But you can't go around telling people this. Okay? Especially your family, that's why I'm here because of your Uncle."

I ask, "So this was all to get at my Uncle through me?"

He shakes his head and says, "Not this (he gestures between us) this was all you."

I look at him and ask, "So you didn't actually want to have sex with me?"

He says, "No that wasn't my intention?"

I ask, "So this sex meant nothing to you?"

He pulls me close and says, "No Cecilia, I like you that's why I'm telling you."

I ask, "Why is GIJOE going after a drug lord anyway? I thought JOES go after terrorists?"

He says, "Yes, that's right. Your Uncle is a terrorist Cecilia. You don't know about his other activities then."

I look at him surprised and look sideways thinking, then he asks, "What is it Cecilia?"

I say, "Do you mean his illegal mine is considered terrorist activity by the USA."

He looks surprised and asks, "His mine. He has a mine?"

I say, "Yes, I guess it's not that then."

He says, "No it's not that. Its his dealings with Cobra, he's worked with them as long as you've been alive."

I say, "Cobra actually exists as well? I suppose its not like Sienna Miller as the Baroness eirther?"

He nods and says, "That's right the Baroness and Cobra actually exist and its nothing like the movie that's for sure."

I nod and say, "Right, well. Its not like I can help you I know nothing about this Cobra affiliation."

He strokes my hair and says, "Sure you can get me in to see your Uncle, you can do that can't you."

I say, "Not really I'm more like a "servant dog to him"(in Spanish). I never brought someone with me to his place when his men come for me, to make sure I go."

He moves my thick fringe that covers the left side of my face, then he notices something and he asks, "Where did you get that scar from?"

I touch it and say, "Oh that, that's a long story from when I was a baby. I didn't find out about what happened until I got my DOCS file when I was eighteen."

He looks at me and says, "Tell me."

I say, "Oh, okay. When I was ten months old I was living with my Uncle and the rest of my family in Nimbin. He had drug lab where I was living and the Police and the Army came. They raided the place and some stupid soldier shoot at me, me just a baby! But thankfully they missed."

He caresses my forehead there and says, "That was you?"

I say, "Yeah. You know about that?"

He strokes my forehead and says, "Yeah I was the stupid child who accidentally shot at a baby. I thought you were an adult head, we couldn't see in there that well. From the smoke, your mom came out of nowhere and stopped me from killing you just in time. That's not a day I often thought about that day and thanked god for your mom's quick action. I'm sorry that happened to you Cecilia."

I looked at him surprised and then furrowed my brow and said, "First of all what was a kid doing been involved in a raid and second of all my mothers dead. She died-"

He turn to look surprised and ask, "Your mom's dead? Since when?"

I say, "Ah, not that you would know but she's been dead since the day after I was born she died of complications. So whoever you're talking about wasn't my mum."

He asks, "What's your name?"

I say, "Cecilia Velasquez."

He says, "And Annie or America Velasquez is not your mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

I look surprised and I say, "Heavens no! My name on birth certificate is actually Cecilia Wilkinson."

He says, "Wilkinson?"

I say, "Yes, why?"

He asks, "Your father was Wilkinson?"

I say, "Yes Lonzo Wilkinson. He died overseas the same day my mother died."

He asks, "What?"

I say, "He died ove-

He interrupts and says, "I heard what you said, but who told you this?"

I say, "My Uncle and the rest of my family told me about their deaths. Why?"

He asks, "But who told you were his daughter?"

I say, "Oh, that's on my birth certificate."

He looks at me closely then says, "Oh god. Why do you go by Velasquez then?"

I say, "Oh, when I first saw my Uncle he wanted me to change my name from Hamilton to Velasquez. I asked why not Wilkinson and he just got angry and said that man was a bastard to your mother, he used to beat her. So you don't want his name, he went a bit of rant. Seems him and my father didn't see eye to eye."

Ryan says, "No they don't."

I say, "Don't you mean didn't and how would you know?"

He leans close to me with his hand on my face and says, "Because I know your father Hon and he's still alive."

I narrow my eyes at him and say, "Yeah right, my father died fighting overseas. Since he thought it was more important than staying with my mother who was sick. Leaving my siblings with his sister."

He says, "No hon, no. Your father is alive. Trust me."

I ask, "How do you know? How do you know him?"

He pauses, then he says, "He's a JOE."

I say, "Oh, okay and you work with him?"

He nods and says, "Yes, that's right."

I ask, "Well if he knows about me, why hasn't he contacted me?"

He says, "He thinks the same thing everyone else does that your Annie's daughter."

I say, Oh, oh I see." Then I look away thinking and then I look back and ask, "You still haven't didn't tell me what you as a child were doing at a raid?"

He says, "Oh, well when I was nine my dad was working for Cobra in Lismore Australia and working in a factory turning people to Cobra, when GIJOE came to stop that my dad asked for their help. Since your dad, Snake-eyes were buddies in Nam they helped us out. But before we left but to America, my dad and I showed them where your Uncle's lab was. Since we knew about it. Not who was in there though. I thought I'd help with a gun, but I didn't help in the end. Like I said, I'm sorry for that."

He looked down and lifted up his head and kissed him on the lips, then I said, "I'm not angry about it really. You were just a kid."

Ryan says, "Cecilia, I'm still responsible even if I was a child. That scars my fault."

I say, "Don't worry about it, I forgive you."

He asks, "You do?"

I say, "Yes."

He smiles and says, "You can help me with your Uncle you know."

I say, "I don't see how."

He frowns and says, "Does that mean you won't."

I shake my head say, "That's not what I mean; I mean how can I help really?"

He says, "Oh, well. Pretend I'm your boyfriend and introduce me to him that way. This week preferably."

I say, "Well, sure the boyfriend thing would work. But I can't just turn up at my Uncle's he sends for me that's how it works."

He rubs his chin with his hand and asks, "Yes, well is there anyway you can get him to send his goons?"

I think and unintentionally rub my left earring, then it dawns on me. I say, "My Earrings."

He says, "Your earrings? What about your earrings?"

I say, "They were a gift from my Uncle, their coated with some kind of paint in the forest. And made to look like normal earrings, but underneath their pink diamonds. He mines them in Chili."

He puts out his hand and says, "Really, can I have a look?"

I say, "Okay, be careful with them though."

I take them off my ears and hand them over. He stands up gets dressed and then smashes them on the bedside table with a lamp, the paint comes off. But the pink diamonds are revealed and undamaged. He looks at me and asks, "You had rare pinks diamonds on your ears?"

I say, "Yes. Other girls do too, that's how he sells them to other countries and I was going to take them to the jeweler in Sydney he told me about. To go, if desperately needed money, like ten thousand. But you kind of stuffed that up because their meant to be on my ears as before."

He smiles and picks them up, holding them up to light that makes them glimmer. He smiles and says, "No, not at all we can get them painted over again easily. We have the resources for that."

I say, "Okay. I'll met you're here two hours then." I get up and before I go downstairs, he stops me and asks, "Where are you going?"

I say, "To get my clothes and get dressed. Why?"

He says, "No, where are you going for two hours?"

I say, "Well I don't know about you, but I need a shower and some other clothes to wear."

He picks up a bag from the floor and says, "Oh, alright I'll come with you."

I say, "Okay."

I go downstairs and get dressed, put my shoes on and my bag. Then I look at him, he's just standing there looking at me waiting. I say, "My address is-"

He interrupts and says, "I know your address."

I go to go out the front door and gestures to another door on the left, I go in it's a garage. Of course it's a black SUV, so American army guy kind of car. I hop in and he drives me to my place. Parks out the front and we go in the building as we go through the hallway we pass Michael Clarke and his girlfriend. They say, "Hi."

I say, "Hi."


	4. Chapter 4

I love living next to a famous cricketer, then I go inside my apartment with Ryan. I take my heels off at the door, my blinds are closed and cats sitting on the couch with three men and the redhead sitting in my apartment.

I'm shocked and there's two blonde, blue eyed guys and the closest one stands up puts out his hand. Says, "Hi, General Hawk."

I shake his wanly, kind of confused about what's going on and I say, "Hi."

Hawk says, "I take it from the way you entered with Kamakura, your going to be working with us." He looks around at the others and says, "We were just here to make sure you would."

I nod and don't say anything, I don't want to pick a fight with this guy. So I just walk past him and pick up Hugo. Then I look, the black American guy on the couch with moustache. Looks like my father would look if he was alive. I think no way and go to the kitchen, Hugo's purring at me. I give him his breakfast biscuits. Hawk comes to the kitchen area and asks, "You understand what you've got to do Cecilia Velasquez?"

I say, "Yes."

He nods and says, "Good, then you understand you'll go to jail if you don't do what we ask?"

I ask, "I will? You mean like Gitmo?"

He looks at the others and says, "No, we have another place for you Cobra terrorists. So you understand now?"

I say, "Yes."

I go to my bedroom and pick out some clothes, then I close the door. I go to my bathroom and go to the toilet with some music from ipod on, then I have a shower. After that I get dressed and grab my bag, I go to the my lounge room and look at Ryan sitting down with the others. They all turn around and look at me, I touch my ear and he shows me the earrings back to how they were before.

I say, "Okay then." I put my hand out, he puts them in my hand. I say, "Thanks." I put them in my ears and then remember I left my favorite 80's radio station on, I go turn it off. Then I go to entrance way and put my shoes on, check I've got my keys and phone. Then before I open the door, Hawk says, "One thing Cecilia if you blow his cover you will get killed. Do you understand?"

I look at him and say, "Yes I understand."

I go out and look behind me Ryans there, I shake my head to myself muttering in Spanish as walk down the stairs, "Amnesty International "would have something to say about this. Threatening a person scared when already doing what the military want. Jesus Mary mother of God."

When I get downstairs Ryan grabs me turns me around and slams me against wall, puts his arm against my throat. Then he says, "Listen you try to get me killed, I'll kill you! Amnesty international won't do a god damn thing about it! You understand?"

I say, "Yes."

He says, "Good." Then he lets me go and I go with him outside I'm shaking. I hop in his car, take out my pills and have them. Since I'm mentally ill I need zyprexia, I then take out my smokes and he says, "You can't smoke in here, where are we going anyway?"

I say, "Funny, where we just came from Balmain. Where your place is,-. By the way I'm having a smoke if you want me to be calm I need a friggin smoke."

He drives and says, "You'll have to find another way to handle your stress okay?"

I say, "Okay, if you want me shaking really badly, which will make him ask questions then fine, don't let me smoke."

He sighs and then says, "God, you are like Eszra after all."

I ask, "How do you know my cousin like on personal basis?"

He looks away avoiding eye contact and says, " I just do that's all."

We get to the big house, beeps video security. They say, "Yes,"

I look at the camera and touch my earrings saying, "Hi."

The gate opens and the voice on box says, "Come right in."

Ryan drives up the driveway and says, "Can you least act like your not pissed off with me?"

I look at him and smile then say, "Sure."

He looks surprised and then says, "Good."

Ryan parks the car and there's two goons with guns, I take out my phone from my bag. A guy knocks on the window. I undoe my seatbelt and hop out, he points the gun at me and says, "This way." Points to the door of the mansion.

I say, "Just a sec."

I get to that picture of my phone of me and my Uncle and show him, he says, "Oh, sorry Cecilia. I've never seen you so I didn't know."

I smile and say, "That's okay."

He points at Ryan and asks, "Who's that?"

I smile at Ryan and he smiles back, I say, "That's my boyfriend Ryan."

The goon nods and says, "Follow me."

He takes us inside and upstairs to a study and Rick Peddler in a dressing gown not looking sexy with one leg over the chair so I can see his penis. I look away, not quick enough not to see his creepy smile at me and then surprise at seeing Ryan. The goon rushes over and whispers in ears and Rick gets up straight away, covers himself up. He looks at me and says, "Sorry Cecilia, didn't know it was you. I thought you were just one of the girls that usually come here. I'll just be back in a few minutes I've just got to tidy myself up. Take a seat."

I wait till him and the security goon go and then I take a seat, I look at Ryan. He had followed my cue and taken a seat. He whispers, "That was gross."

I nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Then after a few minutes he comes back nicely dressed and he goes to the little trolley bar and asks, "Would you like a drink?"

I say, "No thanks."

He pours himself one and looks at Ryan, "You?"

Ryan says, "No thanks."

He asks, "Who are you by the way?"

I go to speak, but Ryan is too quick and says, "I'm her boyfriend. Have been for a year."

He nods takes a seat at his desk and asks, "So your dire straights so bad you need ten thousand dollars?"

I say, "Yes."

He asks, "Why?" With hands in that sinsister way people do in movies clasped together.

I say, "My bills have gotten ahead of me."

He nods and says, "Okay I understand that happens." He looks to the phone. "I'll just ring your Uncle."

I say, "Okay."

He picks up the phone and rings my Uncle and I hear him say in Spanish, "Hi is Azeus there?"

Pause.

"Yes, thankyou."

Pause.

"Hello Azues, your niece is here with the earrings says she needs the money for bills."

Pause.

"Yes I'll tell her, okay thankyou."

Pause.

"Yes, I'll give her the money and double, okay. Bye Sir. Thankyou Azues."

He hangs up and then smiles at me and puts his hand out for the earings, I take them off and give them to him. He gets a nice rock ornament on his table and smashes them on the table. Then the pink dioamoinds can be seen, he holds them up to the light. They not broken or wrecked and they glimmer in the sunlight.

Rick Peddler says, "Perfect. I'll get your money, your Uncles going to pay you double so you can use the rest to see him in Santiago. He wants to see you okay? Maybe a trip to the mine, okay?"

I say, "Okay."

He opens his safe and gives me twenty thousand, then closes the safe. He says, "Much safer sometimes then a bank."

I nod and put the money in my bag, I then stand up and say, "Thankyou Mr Peddler."

He shakes my hand and says, "Make sure you leave to see your Uncle today okay?" I nod. "My security will see you out." He gestures to the goon and we follow him out to the car and hop in, then Ryan drives off and of the gates.

Ryan smiles at me and says, "Well you weren't that bad after all and there I thought you were going to get yourself killed."

I say, "Yeah, whatever."

He says, "I'm trying to be nice Cecilia, I haven't forgotten last night you know."

I say, "Sure you haven't, listen I do what you guys want that's all that matters anyway."

He looks at me says, "Okay." Then gets back to his driving.

We get back to my place and I hop out and we go upstairs, I open my door and their still there. I take off my shoes at the entranceway, then go to my room go to put the money away and Hawk comes in and says, "I'll take that ill gotten gained money, okay?"

I hand it to him put my bag on my bed and see Hugo sleeping there, Hawk says, "Thankyou for that, you know your doing a service to your country?"

I look at him and say, "Oh, I thought it was do or go to jail in limbo land or even better get killed."

He raises an eyebrow and says, "Suit yourself, see it how you want to see it."

Hawk then leaves, I take my phone out of my bag and book two tickets for one-thirty business class. Then I pack my small black crappy trolley suitcase, then I go to the my balcony and have a smoke sitting on my cane chair, Ryan comes and asks, "When are we going to catch a flight?"

I say, "One-thirty, best to leave in half an hour. I like to be early."

He asks, "Do I need to get my own seat?"

I say, "No, I booked one for you too. Business class."

He lean hes back against the rail and says, "Good."

I finish my smoke, then I go inside and clean out Hugo's litter tray, when I've put his poo in the bin. I bump into Micheal Clarke and he asks, "Hi, how are you Miss?"

I say, "Good how are you?"

He says, "Great."

Then I go upstairs wishing he was single and would go with me, I wash my hands in my hallway bathroom. Then I make myself breakfast, iced coffee and Cereal and yoghurt on top. I have it at my dining table while watching TV, ignoring the JOES sitting there. Then when its ten-thirty I rinse my dishes, get my passport put it in my handbag. I get my bags then I put on my shoes carrying Hugo, I go out the door and downstairs. Giving Hugo to the old lady downstairs to look after while I'm not there and Mrs Grange seems happy with that idea. I go outside and Ryans right behind me, we go to his car and I put my suitcase in his boot. Then I hop in.

We get to the airport, I get our tickets at the machine and ask Ryan, "Aisle or window?"

He takes one ticket and says, "Any will do."

We check our bags in then go through customs, him in overseas people area, me in Australian line. Then we get to the airport shop area, I buy a packet of mints. Then I sit at gate and call my boss saying I will be away from work a while because of a family business thing. He wasn't happy, I got demoted. I look at stuff on my IPAD, like videos of my brothers baby. Then the business class gets called and we go in. I put my bag in the carry on part and take out the mints, then I sit down. As does Ryan looks I got the window seat. The plane soon takes off and I put a mint in my mouth to pop my ears. Then Ryan says, "We need to talk."

I look at him and say, "Yeah we do, how about you tell more about yourself?"

He says, "No I won't do that. But I have to tell you something."

I look at him and ask, "Yes?"

He says, "I like you Cecilia. You can be a bitch. But I like you okay?"

I say, "You threaten all the girls you like?"

He sighs and strokes my hair, then he says, "Cecilia you made it seem as if you would blow my cover, a threat was necessary. Okay? I just wanted to tell you I still like you." Then he put his headphones on stopping any further conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

I put headphones on and watch a movie, then the plane stops off at Auckland. I see Ramos Rivera, one of my father's employees gets on and smiles at me. I have my headphones around my neck s he says in Spanish, "Hi, Cecilia." We speak this conversation in Spanish.

I say, "Hi Ramos." I gesture to Ryan and say, "This is my boyfriend Ryan Wren."

Ramos looks at him in surprise and says, "Hi there Ryan, what do you do for a living?"

Ryan says, "A security firm."

Ramos asks, "What type of security? Do you mean just like doorman?"

Ryan takes a card and hands it to Ramos and says, "No, we work contracts for companies where the governments won't give them protection or the UN. In such countries like Iraq, Afghanistan, lots places in the middle east and even Hispanic, African and Asian countries."

Ramos looks at the card and says, "That's interesting. Have you been to Chile before?"

Ryan says, "Yes I have, once or twice."

Ramos says, "I suppose you've heard of her Uncles company -?"

Ryan says, "Yes."

Ramos says, "I suppose you've heard how governments want us to stop expanding, sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

Ryan nods and says, "Yes it does, I'm not one for governments I work outside the governments of the world."

Ramos smiles and winks and says, "Same. See you two later, I'm going up to first class."

Then he goes and Ryan whispers to me in English, "That's Heyzues second hand man wasn't it?"

I look at him and whisper, "Yes."

He whispers, "What was he doing in Auckland?"

I whisper back, "I have no idea, he always pops up on the plane at this stop off when I'm flying over."

He whispers, "Probably your Uncle checking up on you, good thing you introduced me."

I nod and the plane takes off. I watch a movie another two movies, have dinner, then the plane lands. We get off, then go through customs and pick up our bags. Ramos is waiting for us.

He says in Spanish, "Time for us to go."

We get to a limousine waiting outside and I put my bag in the boot and look at Ryan. He follows suit. Then we hop in the limousine with Ramos. My Uncles sitting on the opposite side to us. Ramos sits on that side and i say in Spanish, "Hello Uncle."

He is white Hispanic like Ramos, he has a beard and is a big muscular guy, size of his body and hands is why people nickname him the, "Bear." He's smoking a cigar, like he always does.

He says in Spanish, "Hello Cecilia, who is this?" He gestures at Ryan.

I say in Spanish, "This is my boyfriend Ryan Wren."

He looks at Ryan Wren and Ryan puts out his hand and says, "Hi I'm Ryan."

They shake hands.

My Uncle looks back at me and me and asks in Spanish, "Did you get that house for me in Australia?"

I say, "No, I thought that was an option so I didn't get it. I prefer my privacy."

Uncle says, "Come over here Cecilia."

I go over to the middle seat between him and Ramos and know what's going to happen next. He says, "Look at me Cecilia."

I look at him and he slaps me so hard I my head lands in Ramo's lap. I sit up recovering and Uncle says in Spanish, "That was an order not a request next time follow my orders. Okay?"

I say, "Yes Uncle."

Then Uncle looks at Ryan and says in Spanish, "That's how you treat dogs, you understand don't you?"

Ryan looks at him and smiles and says in Spanish, "That's truth. I do the same thing if she steps out of line with me."

Uncle and Ramos chuckle at that and Uncle says in Spanish, "Yes, that's good. You should hang with us, she'll have duties to perform at the house. You understand?"

He says in Spanish, "Yes I understand. By the way I didn't catch your names." He looks at them both and Uncle and Ramos chuckle then.

Uncle says in Spanish, "How rude of us." He gestures at Ramos. "This Ramos Rivera and I'm Heyzues Velasquez."

Ryan nods and says in Spanish, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Uncle laughs and says, "Call me Heyzues, okay? Only the servants call me Sir."

Ryan says in Spanish, "Okay Heyzues."

Then the rest of drive is quite and we get to the mansion, the car stops. We get out, I get my bag and Ryan gets his. Uncle says in Spanish, "Let Cecilia show to your room, you have no ensuite so you'll have to use the guest bathroom."

Ryan nods and says, "Okay."

Ezra comes out looking like white blonde beautiful bombshell Hispanic woman, she kisses me on the cheeks. Saying in Spanish, "Hello Cecilia."

Then she looks at Ryan and asks in Spanish, "Who is this?"

Uncle says in Spanish, "This is my other niece, Cecilia's cousin. Eszra." He points to Ryan. "This is Ryan Wren, Cecilia's boyfriend."

Eszra looks surprised and says in Spanish, "Cecilia's boyfriend?" Comes close to him leaning her body against him and asks, "You sure you don't want to be my boyfriend?"

Ryan says in Spanish, "You are very beautiful, but no I'm fine with Cecilia thanks." Then he looks at Uncle and asks, "You look after both your nieces not their parents?"

Uncle smiles and says in Spanish, "Yes, well Ezra's father didn't do what I wanted so I shot him and her mother has never done what I wanted so she's not around much. Ezra as you can see is my Princess." He puts his arm around and hugs her. "As for Cecilia her bastard mother, from a servant went with an American soldier and their both dead thank god."

Ryan said in spanish, "I see."

Then Uncle says in spanish, "Meet me in my study so we can talk. Cecilia will show you there, okay?"

Ryan says in spanish, "Sure okay."

I take Ryan inside upstairs and to my bedroom at the end of the right hall, a small room compared to other ones. Simple no decorations. I say in Spanish, "This is it." I look at him. "Just leave your bag I'll unpack for you later."

Ryan says in Spanish, "I'd rather do it, I'll be quick."

So we both unpack our things and put our bags away, then before we go to the study Ryan steps in front of me and whispers, "I'm sorry you have to go through this."

I shrug my shoulders and say in Spanish, "I'll show you to my Uncles study."

I take him there and my Uncle and Ramos are drinking, Uncle says in Spanish, "Come and join us Ryan." He then looks at me. "Go to work dog."


	7. Chapter 7

I nod and leave and meet Rosa and the other servants in the kitchen who I get along with really well. Happy to see me and hug me, then we get to work. By twelve they are finished and Uncle sees me on the way to bed and slaps me a few times just for good measure he says.

I then get up off the floor and go to bed, Ryan's in bed. I get changed into my nightie. I take my medication and hop into bed.

Ryan whispers, "So you're mainly a servant here?"

I whisper, "I told you that. Even when I go out with Eszra or to parties I'm still just the family dog." Pause, no response. "How long do you need to be here?"

He whispers, "Till he has a meeting with Cobra."

I go to sleep and at five in the morning Rosia the head servant comes and gets me, we grab my clothes. We look at Ryan as we go out, he's awake. Rosia says in Spanish, "Sorry senor."

He says in Spanish, "Its alright Rosia."

Rosia looks surprised that he said her name, then we leave. Rosia whispers in Mapudungun, "How did he know my name?"

I say in Mapudungun, "He must have heard me speak it when you came in."

She nods and we me dressed in all plan white clothes and scarf over my head. I meet my other Uncle a native Chilean outside the back bathroom and he hugs me and says in Mapudungun, "Hello Cecilia, how are you?"

I say in Mapudungun, "Good. Uncle Huena."

He asks in Mapudungun, "Who is boyfriend of yours? Do you like him? A man that treats you bad and gets along with Heyzues." I could tell he disapproves.

I say in Mapudungun, "He works for a security company, I like him, even if he treats me bad and gets along with Heyzues. Okay?"

He strokes my cheek and says in Mapudungun, "One day you will find someone who worth you Princess. Not someone who doesn't respect you as a human being, let alone as a person. Okay."

I nod and say in Mapudungun, "Okay."

Then I get to work cleaning and cooking and waiting on Ezra hand and foot when she's by the pool. Doing other rich girl things. That goes on the whole week, then Friday night there's a party we all go to, Uncle gives me a crappy 90's dress I put it on and well at least It was fashionable in the 90's. Ryan comes in and dresses in a suit, he comes close to me and whispers, "It seems their meeting with Cobra on Sunday, so you won't have to put up with the regular beatings and being treated like a slave anymore. Okay?"

I say, "Okay."

Then we all go out and Ryan goes off with Uncle and Ramos, I follow Ezsra around laughing at her jokes, listening to her and her friends and getting her what she wants. Like she can't just get it off the waiters. Then a guy comes along she is hitting on him, but he's hitting on me. I try to ignore it and deflect his attention to Eszra but it doesn't work and so when we get back to the mansion Ezra takes me out the back and whips me with a whip on my back, making me strip out of my dress. Then she goes to brand me with some brand, while two goons hold me, I scream and struggle.

She just says in Spanish, "Shut up!"

Then before she brands me my Uncle Huena grabs her wrist and stops her and growls at the goons. They leave. Eszra screams at them to come back and then looks at Huena and says in Spanish, "Let me go you disgusting Indian! I get my Uncle to kill you!"  
Uncle Huena says in Spanish, "He won't do anything Eszra. He needs us to work for him and if you or anyone who works with him causing permanent scarring on her. We will rise up against him!"

Ezsra says in Spanish, "Fuck off you Indian scum!"

He takes a indian Chilean knife that has poison on the end and puts against Ezsra's throat and says in Spanish, "Try me wanabe Princess, hurt a real Indian Princess and I will slit your throat."

She gulps looks at the knife and then drops the brand, runs inside. Then Ryan appears out of the shadows of the kitchen and asks in Spanish, "You're the prince and general and current leader of the - Chilean Indians aren't you?"

Huena glares at him and says in Spanish, "What's it to you collaborator?"

Ryan puts out his hand and says in Spanish, "Hi I'm Kamakura GIJOE and I'm here to help."

Uncle Huena shakes his hand and says in Spanish, "It's about time some government took an interest in what's happening. If you JOES need any help, we Indians can help you."

Ryan nods and looks at me, Uncle Huena looks at me and then he calls out in Spanish, "Rosia can you tend to Cecilia's wounds?"

Rosia hurrys out of the servants quarters and takes me into the bathroom and tends to my wounds, I hear whispering outside but not what their saying. By the time my wounds are tended and I get outside their gone, I go upstairs to bed with my dress. Ryans not there. I change to my nightie and then Ryan comes in and hops in bed. I hop in and Ryan whispers, "Don't worry Cecilia that bitch Eszsra will pay."

I nod and then go to sleep, the next day we all leave to the forest and after lunch we are at a gun range of Uncle's. They all get a turn at shooting fire arms, Uncle, Ramos, Ryan and Esrzra. Then Uncle gives me a turn with a M16 knowing I shoot bad and for some reason the Indians make me shoot long range, so I can't see with out the site. Like always, then it looks I've flayed the target to death through the sight, but when the target comes down to us. I've missed and Uncle, Eszra and Ramos laugh, Uncle says in Spanish to Ryan, "See how bad she shoots Ryan? Not like us, she could never do much against us with a gun, right?" He nudges him.

Ryan laughs and says, "Yeah she wouldn't last long in a battle."

That night we camp in the forest and the next day we pass the first mining area where they make the diamonds into earrings and then by afternoon. We reach the mine. We get out and Uncle says to me in Spanish, "I'll get your gift okay honey?"

I say in Spanish, "Okay."

He walks down the road a little bit with Uncle Huena who is the one who really gets the Indian miners to do what Uncle wants, despite what he thinks. They retrieve the diamond and then come back up. Uncle hands it to me and then says in Spanish, "We're not cutting them just yet some friends of ours want to take a look at our mine for the first time. Okay?"

I say in Spanish, "Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Then after an half hour what looks like a Cobra helicopter from the comics with the baroness leaning out of it flies overhead. Then it hovers over the road we're standing at and drops a ladder. Blue soldiers get out, six of them. Then the baroness and what looks Major Bludd. I still am surprised these people really exist. As the ladder goes up and the helicopter goes to fly away, an US army helicopter appears out of nowhere and stops it. US soldiers and trucks appear and the Indians point guns at the soldiers of Uncle and then Hawk and the other three come out of truck.

Hawk says, "Hello everyone. Heyzuaes, looks like we out smarted you this time after all."

They then load them all up in a truck and Uncle Heyzues looks at me and Ryan in surprise when they don't take me. Then yells out in Spanish, "Bitch I will kill you!"

Hawk says to him, "The only killing you will do is time in jail for the rest of your life!" Then Hawk slams the doors on him and two trucks drive off.

Then Hawk looks at me and says, "Well done Cecilia you proved yourself worthy of our trust." Then he looks at the black American guy and then looks at me and says, "I think someone wants to talk to you Cecilia."

The Black American guy walks past me to my left as he does so he says, "Follow me."

I follow him into the forest and we stop at a open part and he puts out his hand and says, "Cecilia I'm Lonzo Wilkinson your father."

I look genuinely surprised and say, "So Ryan was telling the truth."

He says with hand still out, "Yes kamakura was telling the truth."

I shake his hand and then he brings me into a hug and I hug him back.

He turns my head towards him and he looks me in the eyes and says, "I'm so glad you are alive and your not part of Cobra."

I notice tears in his eyes and I ask, "When did Ryan tell you I'm your daughter."

He says, "Actually hon, his names not Ryan Wren. That was his cover, all I can tell you with his permission his tell you his code name is Kamakura. And he told me when you went and got dressed to meet the jeweler."

I look away think and then I look at him and ask, "Why didn't you say anything then?"

Lonzo says, "I thought you were a terrorist and I don't associate with terrorists, even if they are my long lost daughter."

He hugs me and kisses me on the forehead and says, "Now you've proven yourself that doesn't matter, okay?"

I say, "Okay."

I step away from his embrace and say, "Any chance I could get a lift back to the mansion to get my stuff?"

He says, "Sure about a helicopter flight there?"

I say, "Okay."

He walks past me back to the direction we came and as he does so he says, "Good we'll talk more later."

When we get to the road most of the trucks are gone, all the goons are gone and the Indians are leaving the mine. Hawk, the guy in black, the redhead and Kamakura are talking to Uncle Huena. Then Uncle Huena and Lonzo embrace a man hug way.

Uncle Huena says, "Its been a long time Lonzo."

Lonzo says, "I know. Thanks for watching out for my daughter for me."

Uncle Huena says, "My pleasure, she is after all my neice and native princess like her mother was."

Lonzo nods and shakes hands with him, they say goodbye and then Uncle Huena hugs me and says, "Come visit sometime Cecilia."

I say, "Of course."

Then he kisses me on the cheek and leaves with the other Indians.

I look over to the others and their climbing up a ladder to a US helicopter, except Lonzo. Who says, "After you."

I climb up and get pulled into the helicopter up the top by the redhead. I get showed a seat by Lonzo and we seat next to each other for the flight back to Santiago. When we get there it's down the ladder into the mansion front yard and I just gulped at the heights since I've got a bad fear of heights. Then when on the ground, Lonzo followed me and waves by to the others on the helicopter and the pilot, who for some reason has a cowboy hat on.

I look at Lonzo then he says, "I'll come to Australia with you okay?"

I say, "Okay."

We go inside, I get my stuff and then we catch a cab to the airport. We take a plane to Australia economy, phew I hate economy. Then we catch a cab on a Sunday at midday to my place, at my place I pick up my cat. Thank the old lady then go inside my place with Lonzo. He says, "Before you unpack. Any chance of you moving to New York? Its not where I live but I can you an apartment there quickly. I know how New Yorks like a Micca for journalists, you'll be close enough to visit your siblings and I in Detroit."

I say, "I loved to, but my whole lifes here. My job and family."

He says, "You have family in America and I can speak to your boss tomorrow so they can give you a give you a good reference for a job in New York."

I say, "Yes, that would be great. But what do I do with all my stuff?"

He holds my shoulders and says, "Cecilia it can be sorted okay?"

I say, "Okay."

An hour later I've fed my cat, had a shower changed and I'm eating noodles with Lonzo. I ask him, "By the way, what do I call you? Lonzo is that it?"

He puts his hand on my right hand and says, "Call me dad. Okay Cecilia."

I smile and say, "Okay."

Then I hear my buzzer and I get it, I say, "hello who is it?"

Then I hear, "Hi, Cecilia its me kamakura. I was wondering if we could talk?"

I say, "Yes, come up."

I press the button and look at dad. He says, "This is interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Then I hear a knock at the door, I open the door and kamakura's standing there.

I say, "Hi."

He says, "Hi Cecilia can I come in?"

I say, "Sure."

I let him in and gesture to the couch and seat down on the one seater. Then I ask, "What is it?"

Kamakura looks at me and then looks at Lonzo and asks, "Can we speak privately."

Dad raises an eyebrow and then realizes something and says, "Oh, I see. I'll go for a walk then."

He leaves his noodles and puts on his shoes and leaves.

I look at kamakura and he puts down his bag, puts out his hand and says, "Hi Cecilia I'm Sean Collins."

I shake his hand and say, "Hello Sean Collins, pleased to meet you."

Sean says, "Cecilia I haven't forgotten that night we spent together. Any chance you like me as much as I like you?"

I say, "I haven't forgotten it either, I don't know how much you like me, but I like you a lot."

He smiles and then comes close to me and kisses me, we kiss for what seems like a while then. I look at him and he says, "Cecilia I have a lot to tell you and show you, will you still like me after I don't know. But I have to be open with you. Okay?"

I say, "Okay."

Sean says, "Cecilia I have a girlfriend of four years. We've been living together for two, but after she cheated on me four months ago things have been going down hill constant fights, stepping on egg shells around each other when we're not fighting. Now I've cheated on her with you, but I don't regret it. Okay Cecilia?"

I say, "Okay."

Sean says, "Good. I'm hoping we can date and get to know each other, even if you don't move to New York."

I smile and say, "Me too and I am moving to New York so we don't have to worry about the long distance thing, because I'm not sure where you live. Where do you live?"

Sean smiles and says, "New York." Then he asks, "By the way I have to use your bathroom shower is that alright, I need to show you something."

I ask, "What?"

He says, "I have to show you something."

I ask, "Yes, but what?"

Sean says, "I have to show you it for you to understand."

I say, "Okay."

He nods grabs his bag and says, "I'll just be a few minutes."

After a few minutes a redhead with brown eyes comes out of the hallway bathroom, I get up and look in the bathroom to see if someone's pulling a fast one on me and there's no one there.

Sean comes in the bathroom after me and arms out says, "It's me Cecilia."

I say, "Why do you look different?"

He says, "I was undercover Cecilia I had to look different. Especially since I already tried the date and talk over drinks with Eszra like this and she flipped. It didn't go well, I couldn't have her recognize me could I?"

Sean puts his arms out and says, "Do you still want me Cecilia?"

I hug him and he hugs me back and Sean says, "Thank god I thought I lost you there for a sec."

He says, "Okay, I'll give you my number now and leave. You can call me when you get to New York okay?"

I pull away from him and say, "Okay."

We go to the lounge room and he gives me his phone number then he says, "Bye Cecilia."

He gives me a kiss goodbye and after a while of kissing, he pulls away and looks at me strokes my face and says, "See you in New York, okay?"

I say, "Okay."

Then he grabs his bag from the bathroom, puts his shoes on at the door and leaves as dad comes in. Dad says, "Bye Sean."

Sean says, "Bye."

Then dad looks at me and asks, "You two are going out uh?"

I say, "Hopefully."

Dad says, "I think if Sean's that open with you he means it. Let's finish our lunch."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Two days later I'm in New York in my new apartment, I've got a job at ABC news America as a researcher. I start next week and this weekend I get to meet my siblings in Detroit for the first time. All my stuff is here and I feel settled in so I ring Sean.

Sean says, "Hi Cecilia. I didn't think I'd be hearing from you."

I say, "Oh, sorry I wanted to get myself settled in New York first. Do you still want to go on a date?"

Sean says, "Yes Cecilia. I didn't say I didn't want to, just that I was surprised. How about tonight meet at my place at seven, my address is -. Okay?"

I say, "Okay, see you then."

I hang up and then that night I get dressed and I'm at his place at five to seven. I ring the doorbell and this blonde girl answers with some luggage and old man with her.

She says, "Oh, you must that bitch that seduced my boyfriend."

Sean appears and says to her, "Go Valeria. You've got your stuff no need to insult Cecilia. Besides I'm not your boyfriend anymore." Then he looks at me and says, "Hi Cecilia come in."

I come in passing Valeria, I see its shoes off at the door. So I do so and Valeria says to Sean, "She's just a vixen, a seductress. Don't let her fool you just because she's in her twenties and I'm not. You are trading me in for someone younger?"

Sean says, "Why don't you go ahead into the lounge room and wait for me there Cecilia."

I nod and go into his lounge room, sit on his couch and wait.


	10. Chapter 10

I hear Sean say, "She's may have seduced me, but if I didn't really like her I wouln't have had sex with her. I don't care about her being seven years younger then me, that's not the reason why I'm with her. Its because I like her a lot."

Valeria says, "What about you and me? What about the babies we could have had together? Why do you think I changed the study to a nursery while you were away?"

Sean says, "There is no you and me anymore Valeria, there hasn't been for a long after you cheated on me and we never discussed actually having children. So it was quite an unexpected shock to find that room like that, so you can take all that baby stuff with you. I'm putting it back the way it was. Bye Valeria its time you left with your things and your fathers helping you so you don't need my help."

I hear Valeria crying and Sean says, "Come on Valeria when I was upset over you cheating you didn't give a damn. Now the tables have turned I see."

Valeria says half crying, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a bitch, but I love you. She doesn't love you, you don't love her!"

Sean says, "Its too late Valeria, just go. And by the way you're wrong I do love her."

Valeria asks, "What?"

Sean says, "You heard me."

Valeria sniffs then says, "Bye Sean."

Sean says, "Bye Valeria."

Then I hear stuff being carried out and then the door slams shut.

Sean comes into the lounge room and sits beside me, then says, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. She was supposed to pick her stuff up earlier today, but she chose not to."

I say, "I'm sorry you had go through that because of me."

Sean pulls me close and looks at me, then says, "Cecilia didn't you hear. I love you."

I look at him and say, "I heard you. You meant then?"

Sean says, "Definitely Cecilia."

I say, "Then there's something I have to tell you.-"

He interrupts and says, "What is it Cecilia, tell me now before it hurts me worse than it could later on."

I say, "It won't hurt you me opening up and telling you." I come close to his face and say, "I love you Sean." Then he smiles and kisses me, while we kiss he holds me close and I hold him.

When we finish kissing after a while and he says, "Next time just tell me, don't tell you've got something to tell. You had me worried there, I thought you might have been in love with someone else."

I say, "Okay sorry."

He looks me up and down and says, "By the way you look beautiful in that dress."

I say, "Thank you."

Sean says, "Your welcome, lets go to this nice restuant I've booked for us."

He takes me to his dinning table that is nicely laid out and says, "Take a seat ma'm."

He pulls out a seat for me and sit down, I smile up at him and say, "Thankyou Sean."

He smiles down at me and says, "You're welcome Cecilia."

It does look beautiful all Japanese style by candle light. He serves up Japanese food with white wine.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # ## # # # #

Almost a year later just four days until my birthday Sean asks me while eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream and watching a horror movie, "How about you and your cat Hugo move in with me Cecilia?"

I ask, "You want me to move in with you?"

Sean says, "Yes, Cecilia that's why I'm asking."

I say, "If you want, but after my birthday okay. Last year I didn't get to celebrate and this year I'm turning thirty."

Sean says, "How about we move you in tomorrow, so we can be together on your birthday."

I say, "Okay."

The next day we move most of my stuff in and give the rest of the stuff to charity, by lunch time we've finished. So I take a seat on the couch and say. "Phew done at last."

Sean, Thomas, Snake-eyes, Shana, my brother John and dad look at me and laugh. Sean says, "Yeah thanks for your help Cecilia. We did most of the work."

I look at them and smile then say, "Well thanks guys." I look at Sean and ask, "What should we have for lunch?"

Sean says, "How about beers all round and Chinese take away."

Everyone agrees on that except me, I say, "What about Thai?"

Sean says, "Everyone wants Chinese. Come on, you know you like fried rice and spring rolls."

I say, "Yeah okay."

Then we drink beers and have Chinese.


End file.
